Nada irá nos separar novamente
by gimansano
Summary: Harry Potter um escritor famoso vai para a França depois do termino de seu namoro, um motivo muito estranho. UA
1. Você não é ela

Titulo: Nada irá nos separar novamente

Cap 1- Você não é ela

Flashback

_" Em uma noite fria de dezembro, Harry estava tentando escrever o ultimo capitulo de seu livro. Estava escrevendo ele há meses, seu empresário, Stuart, queria ele pronto para a próxima semana. Ele já tinha lido alguns capítulos, e dissera que este livro seria um sucesso internacional. Mas quando Harry escrevera a ultima palavra, Gina entra furiosa pela porta de seu apartamento. Ela estava muito vermelha, e parecia ter chorado a noite inteira._

_- Gi, o que aconteceu? – Harry pergunta para Gina e tenta abraça-la, mas ela se afasta como se estivesse com nojo dele. – Gina, o que foi? O que aconteceu para você ficar assim?_

_- Você tem certeza que não sabe, Harry James Potter? – Ela pergunta e fica mais vermelha ainda. – Tudo bem, eu posso te explicar._

_"Eu estava no trabalho, estava quase terminando o meu horário, quando eu recebo uma ligação do Dino, lembra dele? Então, ele me disse que queria falar comigo, sobre algo importante. No inicio eu tentei recusar, mas ele disse que era sobre você, então eu aceitei. Fui ate o local marcado e quando ele me disse, Harry, quando ele me disse o que estava acontecendo, eu fiquei totalmente sem reação, e depois fiquei triste e em seguida com raiva, mudei várias vezes de emoção, e não foi para uma das melhores."_

_- Do que você esta falando Gina? – Harry indagou, deixando a impaciência clara em seu tom de voz._

_- Eu sei de tudo! TUDO! – Ela berrou e começou a chorar. – Você e Cho no sábado passado. Você disse que tinha que terminar de escrever esse seu livro, e eu achei que era realmente esse o motivo de você não querer sair. Mas não, você já tinha um encontro, e um encontro com uma velha amiga de sua família, e não tente negar, eu vi tudo. Vi vocês entrando naquela cafeteria._

_- Gina, não é o que você está pensando! – Ele fala tentando acalma-la, lagrimas estavam se formando em seus olhos, mas ele estava se segurando para não deixa-las caírem._

_- Como não pode ser o que eu estou pensando Harry? – Ela pergunta passando as mãos em seus cabelos. – Ela sempre gostou de você, eu sempre vi isso nos olhos dela quando vocês conversavam nas festas! Só não falava nada porque ela era amiga da SUA família. E pode falar__seus pais nunca gostaram realmente de mim, sempre quiseram que você e Chang namorassem._

_- Gina, não diga isso, isso não é verdade! – Harry fala já perdendo o controle. Como ele iria falar para Gina o que realmente falara com Cho naquele dia se ela ao menos deixava explicar. – Me deixe pelo menos expli..._

_- Não Harry, isso não tem explicação! Até teria alguma se vocês não tivessem tido um caso no passado. – Ela fala e vai andando em direção à porta, no caminho deixou o anel de noivado em cima da mesa. – Acabou Harry! Amanhã venho aqui com Hermione para pegar minhas coisas. Não me procure mais!_

_Assim que Gina bate a porta, Harry se joga no sofá e solta o choro que quase não consegue segurar. Se ele soubesse que aquele "encontro" daria no fim de seu namoro de quatro anos ele nunca teria ido falar com aquela mulher."_

Fim do flashback

Harry estava deitado em sua cama relembrando, como sempre fazia, o que acontecera dois meses antes de viajar para a França. Seu empresário disse que se ele quisesse que sua carreira fosse aos ares, ele teria que ir para o país onde seu livro fez mais sucesso, e isso foi há oito anos. Ele se lembrava de cada palavra dela naquele dia. E dês de então ele não têm sido mais feliz. Bom, ele tinha uma namorada, mas não era a mesma coisa. Dizem que só um amor cura outro amor, mas essa frase parecia não fazer sentido para ele.

- Agora, uma canção de amor para quem está sofrendo, de Ed Sheeran, um cantor britânico com muito talento! – Disse o locutor da radio. Quando a musica começou, Harry escutou tudo o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento_._

_You're not her_

_(Você não é ela)_

_Though I try to see you differently_

_(Apesar de eu tentar te ver de uma forma diferente)_

_I tow the line_

_(Eu joguei o seu jogo)_

_See, I'm searching for what used to be mine_

_(Veja, eu só estou procurando o que costumava ser meu)_

_I saw your eyes and then I saw Alice staring back at me_

_(Eu vi os seus olhos e vi a Alice me olhando de volta)_

_And I will try to find another one who's suited to me_

_(E eu vou tentar achar outra que seja adequada para mim)_

_as well as her_

_(Tão bem quanto ela)_

_I've moved far away from you and I want to see you here_

_(Eu me mudei para bem longe de você e quero ver você aqui)_

_beside me, dear, but things aren't clear_

_(Do meu lado, querida, mas as coisas não estão claras)_

_When we never even tried, we never even talked_

_(Quando nós nunca nem tentamos, nós nunca nem conversamos)_

_We never even thought in the long run_

_(Nós nunca pensamos no future)_

_Whenever it was painful, whenever I was away_

_(Sempre que era doloroso, sempre que eu estivesse longe)_

_I'd miss you_

_(Eu sentiria sua falta)_

_I miss you_

_(Eu sinto a sua falta)_

_She was mine, I was hers and all that's in between_

_(Ela era minha, eu era dela e tudo o que há no meio)_

_When she would cry, I would shelter her and keep her_

_(Quando ela chorava, eu a acolhia e a salvava)_

_from the darkness that will be_

_(Da escuridão que virá)_

_If I moved far away from you and I want to see you here_

_(Se eu mudarpra bem longe de você, eu quero ver você aqui)_

_beside me, dear, but things aren't clear, woah_

_(Do meu lado, querida, mas as coisas não estão claras, woah)_

_When we never even tried, we never even talked_

_(Quando nós nunca nem tentamos, nós nunca nem conversamos)_

_We never even thought in the long run_

_(Nós nunca pensamos no futuro)_

_Whenever it was painful, whenever I was away_

_(Sempre que era doloroso, sempre que eu estivesse longe)_

_I'd miss you_

_(Eu sentiria sua falta)_

_And I miss you_

_(Eu sinto a sua falta)_

_Don't drop me in, it's not my turn_

_(Não me culpe, não é a minha vez)_

_If you cut deep then I might learn_

_(Se você cortar fundo, então eu talvez aprenda)_

_If you scar and leave me like sunburn_

_(Se você machucar e me deixar como marca de sol)_

_Don't drop me in, it's not my time_

_(Não me culpe, não é a minha vez)_

_If you cut deep then I might learn_

_(Se você cortar fundo, então eu talvez aprenda)_

_You scarred and left me, like sunburn_

_(Se você machucar e me deixar como marca de sol)_

_When we never even tried, we never even talked_

_(Quando nós nunca nem tentamos, nós nunca nem conversamos)_

_We never even thought in the long run_

_(Nós nunca pensamos no futuro)_

_Whenever it was painful, whenever I was away_

_(Sempre que era doloroso, sempre que eu estivesse longe)_

_I'd miss you_

_(Eu sentiria sua falta)_

_And I miss you_

_(Eu sinto a sua falta)_

Assim que a musica acaba, Sophie, a namorada de Harry, chega. Eles começaram há namorar três meses depois que Harry chegara à França. Ela era loira, cabelo até a altura da cintura, um pouco mais baixa que Harry e olhos azuis. Era sábado e todos os sábados eles saiam para jantar, mas hoje ele não queria sair, eles saem todos os dias, queria ficar no seu quarto sem fazer nada o resto da noite.

- Harry? – Harry escuta a voz de sua namorada na sala (N/A eu não sei fazer aquele sotaque igual o da Fleur, então finge que ela já fala inglês fluente). – Você está em casa?

- Estou no quarto Sophie! – Harry responde se levanta e desliga o radio.

- Harry! Achei que você tinha saído! – Ela fala e da um beijo nele. – Você não esta pronto? Ou você esqueceu de novo que nós vamos sair?

- Não Sophie, é só que hoje eu não quero sair! – Ele responde. – Mas se você quiser, nós podemos pedir algo para comer e...

- Não Harry, essa não é a primeira vez que você "não quer sair"! – Ela responde ficando furiosa. – É ela, não é?

- Ela quem, Sophie? – Harry pergunta sem entender nada. – Do que você esta falando?

- Da tal de Gina, sua ex-namorada! Nesse ultimo mês você vem confundindo meu nome, não quer sair, sempre no quarto. Harry vai fazer um ano que não escreve nada, Stu até ligou para você ontem a noite querendo saber se você já tinha alguma ideia para um novo livro. – Ela fala e respira fundo – Você me disse uma vez que não podemos viver no passado, que devemos sempre olhar para frente e seguir nossas vidas. Por que você não segue seu conselho? Por que viver no passado?

- Sophie, não dá mais! – Ele fala passando as mãos em seu cabelo nervoso.

- O que não dá mais Harry? – Ela perguntou com medo da resposta, ela praticamente já sabia o que ele diria.

- Nós, Sophie, nós! – Ele responde nervoso. – Eu não consigo, não posso mais. Dizem que só um amor cura outro amor, mas o problema é que eu não amo exatamente você. Você é como uma irmã para mim, não como uma namorada, uma amante, entende? Eu não quero mais viver uma mentira, uma coisa que eu não sinto uma coisa que eu nunca senti e nunca sentirei é amor por você, um amor que um homem sente por uma mulher, mas...

- Você nunca me amou, não é isso? Você só me usou, como disse. – Sophie estava ficando com o rosto vermelho e escorria lagrimas por seus olhos vermelhos

- Nada disso, eu te amei como uma irmã Sophie, mas não como eu gostaria de te amar. Eu não consigo, simplesmente não posso! – Ele responde e meche no cabelo impacientemente.

- POR QUE HARRY? POR QUE VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE NÃO PODE? – Ela berra em resposta.

- PORQUE EU NÃO CONSIGO ESQUECER A GINA, SOPHIE, NÃO CONSIGO! – Ele também berra em resposta e também começa a chorar. – Mas eu não sei o que fazer. Já faz oito anos que eu deixei uma família que eu considerava minha, oito anos que eu deixei meus amigos.

- Me deixe te ajudar Harry, me dei...

- Não dá Sophi, não dá! – Ele a interrompe

- Por que Harry? – Ela pergunta um pouco mais calma.

- Porque você não é ela!

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! – Ela fala pacientemente. – Acho que não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui! Amanhã eu venho aqui pegar minhas coisas. – Sophie deu um abraço em Harry e sai pela porta sem dizer mais nada. Assim que Sophie fecha a porta, Harry vai para seu quarto e fica pensando em o que fazer. "Será que se eu voltar, eles vão estar lá para me receber?" Harry pensa. "Será que quando eu chegar à Inglaterra eles vão me perdoar?". Harry se levanta pega seu celular e disca o numero de seu empresário.

_- Harry? Quanto tempo! Eu liguei para você ontem a noi..._

- Stu, o que você diria se eu falasse que quero voltar para a Inglaterra?

-_Como assim? Você está querendo desistir da sua carreira?_

- Não Stu, eu apenas quero voltar para minha terra, para o país onde eu nasci, onde eu cresci e conheci o amor. – Harry escuta um suspiro do outro lado da linha.

_- Você ao menos tem uma ideia para um livro novo?_

- Bom, eu tenho algumas ideias na cabeça, nada grandioso, mas consigo desenvolver a historia!

_- Certo, quando você quer voltar?_

- Ainda não sei. Eu tenho muito que pensar, tenho que ter certeza de cada passo que vou dar de agora em diante.

_- Mas e a Sophie? Você vai leva-la?_

- Nós terminamos. Mas, então? Você aceita voltar para a Inglaterra e fazer mais sucesso ainda?

_- Fazer o que? Okay Harry nós voltamos para a Inglaterra, mas com uma condição!_

- O que? Eu faço qualquer coisa para voltar!

_- Nós vamos viajar de vez em quando para algumas cidades, e ate para alguns países para podermos divulgar seus livros. Eu cuido das passagens, ligo assim que puder._

- Tudo bem! Obrigado Stuart, você tem sido meu melhor amigo aqui na França!

_- Tá! Tá! Agora pare de encher o saco! – Stuart da risada. – Agora vá se deitar e se eu conseguir tudo ainda hoje te aviso. _

Harry desliga o telefone e vai se deitar. Estava decidido a voltar, mas ainda tinha que pensar em que escrever, afinal, ele tinha que continuar sua carreira.

* * *

N/A: Bom eu estava pensando em postar capítulos novos nos sábados, se conseguir fazer antes eu posto, mas a data "oficial" é sábado.

Para os que querem saber sobre a musica:

O nome do cantor é Ed Sheeran (minha foto do perfil), e o nome da musica é Sunburn. Ele fez essa musica quando tinha uns 16 anos (se não me engano)

Deixem suas opiniões sobre o capitulo, qualquer pergunta pode mandar na fic ou no twitter (twitter no meu perfil). 

Beijos e nos vemos no proximo capitulo :*


	2. Everything Has Chenged

Cap 2 – Everything Has Changed

Estava um frio cortante do lado de fora do apartamento e nem ao menos as estrelas se atreviam a aparecer em meio à penumbra que era aquela madrugada. Harry encolhia-se debaixo dos cobertores de microfibra, mesmo em meio a um sono quase profundo - que, quando tratava-se do rapaz em questão, era comum -, numa tentativa involuntária de esquentar-se mais. Quando finalmente pôde sentir seus músculos relaxados já pela sensação de calor, ouve o toque de seu celular aumentar cada vez mais, despertando-o e amaldiçoando todas as gerações futuras da pessoa que o estaria ligando àquela hora da noite. Tateou o criado mudo, procurando pelo celular. Assim que o encontrou, apenas deslizou o polegar pela tela e dirigiu o objeto direto ao seu ouvido, sibilando um "alô".

_- Harry?- Era Stu_

- Stu? O que aconteceu? Eu estava me dormindo maravilhosamente aqui e você...

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Não temos tempo, temos que correr para o aeroporto! Já acertei tudo, vamos para Londres._

- Serio mesmo? Obrigado Stu, e quando sairemos?

_- Digamos que é melhor você começar a arrumar suas malas neste instante. Nós temos uma hora para estarmos no aeroporto!_

- Okay! Vou juntar tudo que preciso, depois venho buscar o resto, te vejo em alguns minutos na sua casa. Até!

Harry não esperou nenhuma reação de Stuart, desligou seu celular se desvencilhou de suas cobertas e foi ate seu armário para pegar sua mala. Pegou algumas roupas no guarda-roupa e socou na mala, foi ate o banheiro penteou o cabelo (ou tentou) escovou os dentes e foi colocar o sapato. Alguns minutos depois já estava falando com seu empresário a caminho do aeroporto internacional de Paris. Ao embarcarem no avião, Harry foi imediatamente à sua poltrona, despojando-se nela e, ainda incomodado pelo fato de ser acordado em plenas três da madrugada, sibilou algo como "Essa viagem será longa". Ao chamar da aeromoça no nos autofalantes do avião, Harry apertou seu cinto e escorou a cabeça no estofado macio do assento em que estava, sentindo suas pestanas pesarem e o cansaço mostrar-se explicitamente em cada célula de seu corpo, fazendo-o cair no sono rapidamente. É, talvez a viagem nem fosse tão longa assim. Ates de adormecer Harry pensou o que faria quando chegasse a Londres. Se ia ao tumulo de seu pai (recebera uma carta de sua mãe falando que seu pai tinha morrido), se ia visitar a família Weasley, mas antes de concluir seus pensamentos Stuart disse:

- Harry, quando soube que você queria voltar para Londres liguei para um amigo meu marcando uma seção de autógrafos do seu pseudônimo em uma livraria. Será daqui quatro dias.

- Tudo bem Stu, mas agora eu preciso dormir! Assim que chegarmos você me acorda!

_"Harry estava andando em uma rua deserta de Londres na noite fria de janeiro, neve caia em todos os lugares, e os carros estavam praticamente enterrados na neve. Harry teve a sensação de que estava congelando, quando estava dobrando a esquina viu um homem, mas não um homem qualquer, um homem parecido com ele. Então quando se aproximou do tal homem, viu que era seu pai, e a única coisa que ele fez foi dar um sorriso para ele e dizer:_

_-Você terá que ser forte quando a ver. E sinto muito em fazer vocês terminarem por causa da outra garota"_

- Harry! Harry acorde! – Stuart chacoalhava Harry para tentar acorda-lo – Harry acorde, nós já chegamos!

- O que? – Perguntou Harry coçando os olhos sem entender nada. – Ah, sim, claro! Que horas são?

-São cinco e meia, já liguei para um taxi... - Stu para de falar e chacoalha Harry ainda mais forte para ele não dormir-... Vamos, antes que perdemos a carona paga...

- Okay, e quando vai ser aquela seção de autógrafos mesmo? – Harry pergunta abrindo a boca e se levantando para sair do avião.

- Daqui quatro dias. E você também vai dizer à imprensa que esta escrevendo um novo livro, mas que por enquanto não pode dar mais detalhes. – Eles desembarcam e vão para fora do aeroporto para pegar o taxi e Stu passa o endereço da casa da mãe de Harry. Alguns minutos depois Harry e Stuart já estavam parados em frente à casa de Lilian Potter esperando ela abrir a porta.

- Quem é à ess... – Lilian parou de falar assim que vê quem estava parado em sua porta. Harry larga sua mala e corre abraçar sua mãe que não via á oito anos. O abraço foi demorado e apertado. – Harry! Não que eu não esteja gostando desta visita surpresa, mas o que você está fazendo aqui na Inglaterra. Ainda mais á essa hora.

- Sra. Potter, acho melhor nós conversarmos lá dentro. – Disse Stu. Harry e ele pegam suas bagagens e entram na casa e colocam suas coisas no canto da sala. - As ruas á essa hora não estão mais como antes.

- Concordo! Mas Harry, o que faz aqui? – Lilian pergunta com um sorriso passando a mão em seus cabelos. – Acho que você é a visita mais especial que eu tive em todos os anos. Só espero que você me visite mais vezes...

- Mãe eu não vou vir visitar a senhora mais! – Harry responde e sua mãe perde o sorriso que estava em seu rosto. – Eu não vou mais visitar a senhora porque eu vou morar o resto da minha vida na Inglaterra!

Neste momento Lilian Potter se sentiu a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, sentiu-se a mãe mais feliz de todas e um belo sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Abraçou seu filho fortemente e lhe deu vários beijos em suas bochechas. Stu estava em um canto sorrindo. Em outros tempos ele estaria dando risada de seu amigo por presenciar um homem de vinte quatro anos sendo beijado assim por sua mãe, mas ele sabia o motivo desses beijos, ele entendia o que Lilian estava passando. Eram oito anos sem ver seu filho que morava em outro país, oito anos sem poder abraça-lo, somente se comunicando por cartas, telefones e e-mails. Assim que os beijos e abraços acabam Stu fala:

- Sra. Potter, eu poderei passar esta noite na casa da senhora? Prometo que amanhã assim que acordar vou procurar um hotel para ficar e...

- Você não se atreva a sair daqui Sr. Gadds! – Disse Lilian em um tom de brincadeira. – Você não precisa ficar em um hotel enquanto tem muito espaço sobrando aqui! Mesmo que não tivesse espaço eu não deixaria você ir para um hotel!

- Obrigado! – Stuart disse, e deu um abraço na senhora ruiva à sua frente. – Muito obrigado mesmo, sra. Potter!

- Me chame de Lily, Stu!

- Certo Lily! – Todos os presentes sorriram. – Vamos levar as malas para os quartos, e amanhã conversamos, teremos muito tempo de agora em diante!

Harry e Stu foram guardar suas malas em seus quartos, Lilian preparou o quarto de hospede e o quarto de Harry. Estavam todos cansados. Lily ainda não se recuperara da morte de seu marido e Harry e Stuart estavam cansados por causa da viagem. Assim que Harry deitou em sua cama adormeceu. Foi uma noite longa, apesar de terem chegado às cinco da manhã. Harry acordou com um sorriso no rosto ao sentir o cheiro do café da manhã que vinha da cozinha. _"Finalmente em casa!"_pensou. Foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal se trocou e desceu as escadas.

- Bom dia! – Disse para sua mãe. Foi até ela e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Se senta e pega um prato que está na mesa– Stu já acordou?

- Sim, disse que tinha que resolver a seção de autógrafos do Lucca Darks. – Ela fala e abre um sorriso, como se tivesse acabado de entender algo. – Não me diga que Lucca Darks é vo...

- Sim, eu sou Lucca Darks! – Harry também sorri.

- Harry, você é um sucesso aqui na Inglaterra! – Lilian fala para seu filho colocando um pedaço de bacon em seu prato. – Eu li seu livro! Ele é maravilhoso. Romance, ação, e uma magia incrível tudo junto!

- Então a senhora vai à seção de autógrafos? – Harry brinca e da um sorriso.

- Não perderia isso por nada! – A senhora responde. Assim que Lilian termina sua frase Stuart passa pela porta da cozinha.

- Bom dia Harry! – Ele fala e da um tapinha nas costas de seu amigo. – A seção de autógrafos foi adiada e teremos que ir amanhã. David já esta divulgando em todos os lugares. Então o senhor vai ter que dormir cedo hoje. Não queremos "Lucca Darks" com sono amanhã!

O dia foi tranquilo. Harry e Lilian saíram para fazer algumas coisas que Harry nomeou de "Coisas de mãe e filho que não se veem há oito anos". Harry comprara uma roupa nova para sua seção de autógrafos, comprou uma roupa para a mãe (embora ela tenha se recusado, Harry insistiu que ela aceitasse) e comprou um presente para Stu por seus nove anos de empresário e quinze anos de amizade (Harry comprara um relógio de pulso que Stuart um dia comentara com ele que gostaria de ter). Saíram do shopping no final da tarde. Harry dissera para a mãe que ela não teria que fazer o jantar, ele queria que eles saíssem para jantar em um lugar em que iam quando Harry era criança. Não chegaram muito tarde, afinal "Lucca Dirks" teria muitos livros para autografar no dia seguinte.

Harry acordara cedo, a seção começava as dez e meia e tinha uma pausa meio dia, meio dia e meio voltava e terminava às quatro da tarde (Harry disse para Stuart que sempre que ele marcasse uma seção de autógrafos, tinha que ter esse horário). Harry fez sua higiene matinal, desceu para tomar café e logo subiu para se arrumar. Assim que sua mãe terminara de se arrumar, os três foram para a livraria que Stu marcara. A livraria ainda estava vazia, mas algumas horas depois a livraria ficou cheia como as ruas de Londres na noite de ano novo. Assim que acabou, Harry disse para mãe e para Stu que eles podiam voltar para casa sem ele. Ele queria ficar um pouco sozinho para pensar em o que faria de agora em diante. Saiu da livraria e ficou andando pelas ruas sem um destino. Quando estava passando em uma pizzaria, Harry a viu. Ela estava lá e não estava sozinha. Gina estava acompanhada de Hermione e Rony. Dês de que Harry chegara à Inglaterra há uns dois dias, não pensou que a veria tão cedo. Harry estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que Rony estava apontando para ele. Harry pensou em correr, mas achou que era melhor acabar com tudo isso, então não saiu do lugar. Esperou o trio sair da pizzaria e ir falar com ele.

- Harry? – Hermione foi a primeira a falar. Deu um sorriso, se aproximou dele e lhe deu um abraço. – O que você está fazendo aqui na Inglaterra?

- Eu decidi que precisava voltar para minha casa! – Ele disse olhando para Gina, essa por sua vez desviou o olhar. – Mas tudo bem se vocês quiserem que eu vá embo...

- Do que você esta falando? – Rony pergunta.

- Depois de sair do país, achei que ninguém iria querer mais falar comigo! – Harry fala e Hermione balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Harry Potter, você acha que nossa amizade é assim? – Ela pergunta. – Que só porque você foi viajar para fora do país e sem se despedir, nunca dar noticias, nós iríamos simplesmente dizer "Não queremos mais ver você Harry Potter"? Tudo bem que você exagerou em não dar noticias e nem nos visitar, mas em nenhum momento lhe falamos "Te odeio", falamos?

- Não! Mas acho que o simples fato de não ter me despedido, faria vocês ficarem uma fera! – Harry responde. Hermione está sorrindo e Rony babulciando algo como "você é um idiota mesmo" Harry sorriu com o comentário. – Estava com saudades!

- Nós também cara! – Rony responde. – _Todos_ nós estávamos. Por que você não passa lá em casa com sua mãe para jantar? Percy disse que queria a família reunida hoje para falar algo importante. Creio que Molly Weasley ficará feliz se você for para o jantar.

- Certo! – Harry disse e deu um sorriso. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já era mais de sete horas da noite. – Acho melhor ir para casa me arrumar então. Ah, Stu também poderá ir?

- É claro! – Disse Hermione. – Quanto mais gente, mais feliz a sra. Weasley ficará.

- Tudo bem! – Disse Harry. – Vou indo! - Harry se despede do trio e chama um taxi para voltar para casa. Harry pega seu celular para ligar para sua mãe.

_- Harry? Onde você está?_

- Estou indo para casa! Você ainda não fez o jantar, fez?

_- Ainda não, eu estou esperan..._

- Ótimo! Não faça nada para o jantar, nós vamos jantar na casa dos Weasley!

_- Mas... Tudo bem! Que horas nós vamos?_

- Assim que eu chegar em casa vou me arrumar e nós vamos! Stu está ai?

_- Não, ele disse que tinha que sair, e provavelmente iria voltar amanhã._

- A senhora sabe onde ele foi?

_- Disse que tinha que fazer uma visita importante. Vou me arrumar para quando você terminar de se arrumar nós sairmos._

- Okay! Até daqui a pouco.

_- Até!_

Demorou alguns minutos para Harry chegar em casa. Assim que chegou foi logo para o banho e se aprontou. Desceu as escadas e chamou sua mãe que estava sentada no sofá assistindo um programa na televisão.

- Vamos? – Harry pergunta. Sua mãe se levanta. – Não quero me atrasar no "encontro" com os Weasley.

- Certo! – Ela fala e da um sorriso. – Você está lindo! Não acho que tudo isso é para o jantar!

- É claro que é! – Harry fala indo em direção da porta. Ele e sua mãe se dirigem para o carro que está parado na frente da casa, e em poucos minutos eles estão na casa da família Weasley. Lilian toca a campainha e escutam um abafado _"Já vou!"_, que Harry reconheceu ser sra. Weasley.

- Lily, que surpre... – A senhora de cabelos ruivos para de falar imediatamente assim que vê Harry. Em um momento Harry viu Molly Weasley ficar paralisada, no outro ele a viu lhe dando um abraço apertado. Lagrimas escorriam dos olhos da senhora e Harry estava se segurando para não chorar, mas a amava como uma segunda mãe. – Harry? O que faz aqui na Inglaterra?

- Eu percebi que errei quando aceitei ir morar na França! – Ele responde com um sorriso no rosto, respira fundo e completa: - Eu só estarei feliz, quando estiver com as pessoas que amo!

- Harry, que lindas palavras! – Sra. Weasley fala e também seca as lagrimas. – Vamos entrando. Vocês chegaram cedo! Ainda não terminei de fazer o jantar. Rony, Hermione e Gina estão no antigo quarto de Ronald conversando, eles fazem muito isso ultimamente. Pode ir querido!

Harry subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto que costumava ser de seu melhor amigo. Esperou alguns segundos antes de entrar. Eles estavam sentados no chão em cima de cobertores que obviamente deveriam ter colocado por conta do frio que fazia em Londres.

- Posso entrar? – Harry pergunta dando um pequeno sorriso para os presentes. – Sua mãe disse que vocês estavam aqui conversando. Talvez eu possa fazer parte da conversa...

- É claro que pode Harry! – Disse Hermione abrindo um espaço entre ela e Rony.

- Então, o que vocês estavam falando? – Harry pergunta após alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Estávamos falando sobre o Percy querer que a família se reúna hoje – Gina respondeu. Parecia que ele tinha voltado no tempo, pois Gina estava falando timidamente. – Muito suspeito não?

- Sim, muito! – Disse Hermione sorrindo

- Então, Percy quer que a família se reúna hoje? – Harry pergunta levantando uma das sobrancelha

- É! Muito suspeito isso, não? – Rony responde e todos dão risada. – Aquele mala acha que somos burros, provavelmente vai anunciar um namoro ou que vai se casar!

- Rony! – Hermione o censura, mas também da risada com as palavras do amigo e depois lhe da um beijo na bochecha. – Você é meu bobo preferido!

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Harry sussurra para Gina.

- Muitas coisas! – Ela fala e ele fica sem graça, mas da um sorriso e Gina retribui. - Uma das coisas que você perdeu foi o Rony pedindo a Hermione em namoro. Foi hilário!

- Eu queria ter visto essa cena! – Gina da um sorriso, e é neste momento em que Harry percebe o que exatamente perdeu todos esses anos.

- Ei! – Rony chama a atenção de Harry e Gina. – Que é que vocês estão rindo ai?

- Nada! – Harry e Gina respondem em uníssono e riem mais alto ainda. Neste momento Lilian entra no quarto falando que o jantar esta pronto. Quando Harry passa por sua mãe, ela lhe da um sorriso, e Harry sabe muito bem o que ela estava pensando. Quando ele chega à cozinha vê praticamente a família Weasley inteira, com exceção de Carlinhos, Rony lhe disse que ele estava trabalhando.

- Harry meu rapaz! – Sr. Weasley se levantou para dar um abraço em Harry. – Quanto tempo! Molly disse a razão da sua volta, não vou lhe perguntar isso, afinal, muitas pessoas já devem ter lhe feito a mesma pergunta varias vezes.

- Sim! – O garoto responde. – Muita gente!

- Agora, o que será que Percy quer falar? – Perguntou sra. Weasley. – Disse que queria a família toda reunida, mas não disse o motivo. - Neste momento a campainha toca e sra. Weasley vai atender. Harry vê um Percy que parecia nervoso e uma moça que ele não conhecia.

- Provavelmente um possível namoro! – Sussurrou Rony para Harry e os dois tentam abafar suas risadas. Todos se sentam para jantar. Após alguns minutos, conversas aleatórias estão sobre os presentes, até Percy se levantar e todos se calarem.

- Bom, eu gostaria de falar uma coisa. – Percy da um sorriso para a garota de que veio acompanhada. – Talvez todos vocês saibam que Audrey é minha namorada, não contei, porque foi na época em que brigamos, então pensei que vocês não quisessem me ver, mas voltando, eu queria anunciar que eu e Audrey vamos nos casar.

Todos se levantaram das cadeiras e foram cumprimentar os noivos. Harry estava se afastando de Percy quando viu Gina sair da casa para ir aos jardins. Por impulso, foi atrás dela. Estava quase saindo da casa quando viu Gina abraçada a um rapaz. Resolveu se esconder para ouvir a conversa, se escondeu em uma moita próxima aos dois, de modo que não o vissem.

- Então? – Harry escuta o Rapaz perguntar e vê um sorriso no rosto do rapaz. – Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos!

- Muito! – Gina responde. – Talvez possamos sair no sábado. Agora tenho que ir, meu irmão anunciou seu casamento e provavelmente estão me procurando neste momento. Nos vemos no sábado?

- Claro! – Harry vê o rapaz dando um beijo na Gina. Harry vê o rapaz se afastar, quando não se via mais o rapaz, Harry decide sair da moita e ir falar com Gina. Ele sai correndo em direção da garota e toca seu ombro.

- Harry! – A garota fala assustada. – Você quer me matar do coração?

- Desculpe! – Harry responde. – Gina, podemos conversar?

- Acho melhor não! Devem estar nos procurando para poder comemorarmos e...

- É rápido! – Harry precisava muito conversar a sós com Gina, falar tudo o que deveria ter falado quando terminaram. – Por favor!

- Certo! – Ela responde e se afasta um pouco da porta. – O que você quer falar? – Harry respira fundo e fala:

- Como posso dizer? Eu não sei o que dizer! Esta oportunidade eu não vou perder! Mas eu sinto falta de qualquer maneira. Eu sinto sua dor! Está me deixando louco, jogado fora. Eu aceitei ir para França achando que lá encontraria minha casa. Mas então você veio, desejando a minha vida longe. Mas essas três palavras, eu tenho que dizer para você! Meu triste amor, você sabe que é verdade! Eu te amo – Harry disse tudo em um único fôlego. Segurava suas lagrimas, mas Gina já tinha soltado as dela. Ficaram um longo tempo sem falar um com o outro, ate que Hermione coloca a cabeça para fora da casa e chama os dois e Harry fala que eles já estavam indo.

- Harry, eu não posso! – Gina fala secando suas lagrimas. – Não posso, porque já tenho um namorado e eu amo ele. Você é só passado para mim. Tudo mudou Harry!

E assim que ela pronunciou a ultima palavra, Gina vai em direção a porta e some dentro da casa. Harry tem vontade de gritar, de se bater, mas a única coisa que faz é soltar seu choro, como da ultima vez. _"Gina tem razão seu idiota, tudo mudou!"_ Harry pensa, limpa suas lágrimas e se dirige para a casa onde estava tendo uma comemoração.

* * *

N/A: Finalmente terminei o cap! Eu fiquei uns quatro dias escrevendo ele.

Bom, a tradução do titulo do capítulo é "tudo mudou" e eu tirei o nome do cap da musica Everything Has Changed da Taylor com o Ed.

Se alguns de vocês acharam que quando o Harry ta falando para a Gina que ama ela parece um trecho de alguma musica, vocês acertaram. A musica se chama I Love You, do Ed Sheeran (Sim, eu sou viciada no Ed).

Talvez eu fique alguns dias sem escrever, vou estar tendo algumas ideias para o cap 3 e talvez lendo um pouco de fics ou lendo Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe.

Qualquer pergunta ou sugestão, vocês podem me mandar no Twitter

Ou no e-mail que eu criei para um gato (sim, eu criei um e-mail para um gato! Não, eu não sou normal)

(Twitter e e-mail no meu perfil)

Aaah e antes que eu salve esse cap (ehehehe), comentem, POR FAVOR, se não eu vou começar a encurtar os cap, e olha q não é difícil, porque eu nao tenho taaantaaa criatividade assim...

Bjsss e até o proximo capitulo.


End file.
